


Teacher's Pet

by letspartyrightnow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letspartyrightnow/pseuds/letspartyrightnow
Summary: Mr. Lester asks Dan to hang back after class and help him out.





	Teacher's Pet

As Dan walked into class today, he couldn't help but let his teacher catch his eye.

They always do this. Stare at each other throughout class and lectures. They never say anything about it, it's not awkward, it just gets them extremely hot and bothered.

So when Phil walked up to Dan, who just sat down, there was no hiding the sudden hitch in Dan's breath as he turned to see his hot teacher's crotch in front of his eyes. He immediately looked up, a blush forming on his face.

"Sir." Dan greeted formally.

"Hello Mr. Howell. You know you're one of my best students. I was wondering if you could stay after class and help me with some books I need put away. There're far too many and you look quite strong." Mr. Lester said, eyeing Dan. "I would love it if you could, uh help me?"

Dan blushed at the compliment, then nodded; not trusting his voice at the moment. He was feeling far too vulnerable and very flustered.

"Great. I'll send word to your next class and tell them you'll be busy. Thanks, Howell." He walked away, slightly swaying his hips. For Dan? He thought. Or was it his usual walk? No, Dan decided, having watched Sir's ass on multiple on occasions. There was definitely something there.

That's all Dan could think about during the rest of the class. His teachers ass and what it would feel like. And as Mr. Lester wrote on the board, Dan felt his cock twitch at the thought of his teacher touching him all over with those long, skinny fingers. Over his back, his chest, his ass, and his cock. How they would feel going up and down, repeating. And turning Dan to jelly with just his hands. (The mere thought of them really.)

He then thought about his teacher's mouth. And damn did his teacher have some nice plump lips, you would want them to just eat you out. And before Dan knew it, the bell was ringing signaling that the time for him to be alone with this crazily hot teacher had come.

So he got up and went to Mr. Lester's desk. He wasn't really sure what he was doing. Would he be helping Dan, or would he have to do it alone? Dan didn't know. He just waited as his teacher erased the board.

He let his eyes travel down from his head, where he had amazing hair that looked soft and he just wanted to grip it between his fingers screaming his teachers name in immense pleasure. Then his shoulders, that we're very broad and masculine. Going to his back, and that was probably Dan's favorite to think about. Running his fingers over the muscle there in a relaxing sorta way, or scratching them down his back as his teacher fucked him into oblivion over and over again, making him whine and moan. And finally to his crotch, which Dan shouldn't be able to see because his teacher was turned around wasn't he?

Dan immediately shot his eyes up, swallowing thickly around what was nothing but felt like sand. He was extremely red faced and totally more flustered and embarrassed than ever before. His teacher was looking at him in an almost... pleased way? Holy shit his teacher, that he's madly in love with, just caught him checking him out. And he was smirking? God, Dan thought, his teacher is fucking smirking at him and all he wants to do is have him fuck Dan's brain out.

"See something you like?" Mr Lester joked. Dan stared eyes wide, mouth open.

"Uh, I- I'm so-" Dan started but Phil cut him off.

"No, no. Sorry that was extremely inappropriate of me. You probably weren't even-" but Phil was cut off this time.

"No!... Yes. I'm mean uh, sorry. You uh, don't need to apologize. It would have been quite funny actually. If I wasn't so um, terrified." Dan explained, laughing awkwardly. Phil brought his hand to the back of his neck and scratched nervously.

"So you were uh...uh, so the books! They are in the back room. Come on, follow me." Phil said, changing the topic. They walked to the back room, Dan following behind Phil.

The back room was not what Dan was expecting. He expected books everywhere, clustered and papers askew. But that wasn't what was happening here. There was a couch and a desk, and the books were in messy but neat stacks all around the room of empty book shelves. Any papers were just in an messy pile on the desk.

The sound of a door closing brought Dan from his unmoving state. He turned to look at Phil as he walked in and sat at the desk in the far back of the medium sized room, dodging books and other school things. Dan sat at the chair in front of the desk, awaiting directions.

"So, what I want you to do, for me, is put these books in alphabetical order. You know, A to Z. By title. I don't care what the second letter is to be honest with you. As long as all the A's are with the A's or the B's are the the B's and so on and so forth. Got it?"

Dan nodded. "Yes, Sir." He then got up going to the farthest stack.

"Oh and Daniel, you can call me Phil when we're not in class."

Dan smiled at this, looking at the book he had in his hands, and putting some of the A's in the first section. "Okay, uh Phil. It's Dan."

"Huh?" Phil asked looking into Dan's eyes.

Not looking away Dan said, "Dan. I prefer Dan."

"Oh, of course. Dan. I like it. It suits you well." Dan blushed at the smirk Phil gave him and got on with his work.

—

Jesus. How many books did Phil have? He'd been here for twenty-five minutes and he's only at L. He'd made light banter with Phil, though, and he had to admit his teacher's laugh was magnificent.

He was nearly done with the N's when Phil got up. He walked over to him. Observing Dan, almost how Dan was doing to Phil earlier. His breath speeds up, though, as his teacher came a little closer.

Dan could just barely feel Phil's breath on his neck.

"Can I touch you?" Phil said. Dan couldn't even believe what he was hearing. Was this really happening?

Dan was out of breath when he said, "Yes."

Phil's hands came to Dan's sides and he shivered as he felt him step closer, flushed completely to his back. His hands slid down Dan's sides and around, his fingers just barely touched the skin of his hip. No one had ever touched him so sensually. The way his teacher's front was flush with Dan's back, the way his hands griped Dan's curvy hips, and just the feel of Phil's breath on his neck had the blood rushing to his cheeks and cock.

"Tell me to stop if I overstep." Phil whispered. he waited for a nod from Dan and then continued slowly. "You think anyone can ignore your stare, Dan. I see the way you look at me. The way you seem to always be chewing on those amazing lips of yours when I catch you staring. How you blush and look away if I talk to you. Even a simple word." Dan is slowly melting into Phil and he laughs huskily. "Fuck, the way you walk is absolutely orgasmic, Dan. Your amazing ass," Phil grabs Dan's ass softly, making him mewl slightly, then he continues, "in those tight, hot jeans, you could make any man hard."

Dan didn't know what to say but he finds himself leaning even more into his teacher, dropping the books, not caring, as Phil left kisses all over Dan's sensitive neck, sending shocks of white, hot pleasure coursing through him. And before he meant to, a moan escapes his lips. He bit his bottom one to try and stop it, but Phil was not having it.

"I want to hear you, Dan." One of Phil's hands leaves his hip and goes further down his thigh, making him gasp as his teacher's hand stops just to the right of his cock.

"Dan, do you want this?" Phil asked as he pulled away from him, turning Dan to face him. "It's just that, I like you, I want you, but I'm your teacher, and I don't want to hurt you. I need your consent. We don't have to do a single thing you can leave here and tell the headmaster and it'll be alright." Phil finished and Dan looked into his eyes. He couldn't deny that he really liked this guy for some reason. He had gotten to know him a bit over the year, but he'd like to really get to know him, to be more than teacher and student. No matter how illegal it may be.

He had liked his teacher since the moment he laid eyes on him and Phil had smiled. That amazingly beautiful smile. The smile that could brighten a whole room and it has, as it will, and before he could even think otherwise, Dan finds himself nodding.

"Fuck, I've wanted you forever." Dan leaned up and connected their lips together in a chaste kiss. 

Phil breaks the kiss. "Is this you consenting?" He laughed.

"Hell. Yes. Also a way to say fuck me. Hard." Phil looked at Dan with a little bit of shock on his face; his blushing student taking on some confidence. Phil complied easily, taking Dan over to the couch and sitting down, having the younger straddle his thighs.

With Dan in Phil's lap, they touched their lips together in a needy kiss. A kiss that had both of their heads in a cloud of heat and lust. Teeth clashing, tongues licking, and lips sucking.

Dan soon traveled to Phil's jaw and kissed his neck. "Can I... leave... marks?" Dan asked between kisses. Phil then looked at Dan and smiled, staring into the intense gaze of Dan's and nodded. Dan didn't waste time, immediately sucking marks into Phil's neck.

Dan started rolling his hips into Phil's, causing the latter to gasp out. Phil ran his hands up Dan's thighs, up his sides, around Dan's neck. Dan's breath hitched, while still kissing Phil's neck, and he moaned at the feeling of Phil's hands on his sensitive neck. Phil kept lightly running his fingers up and around it, eliciting small mewls and keens from his student.

Soon, he was plunging them into his hair as Dan once again rolled his hips into Phil's. Both of them were extremely hard. Phil laid Dan down onto the couch and started unbuttoning his school shirt. Phil left kisses to the newly discovered skin, making Dan melt into his grasp.

With Dan's legs hooked over Phil's thighs, Phil rolled his hips into Dan's, causing him to moan and close his eyes as he tightened his grip on Phil's back. 

Phil completely pulled Dan's shirt off, and with shaky hands, Dan unbuttoned Phil's. Phil placed his hands over his and looked into his eyes.

"It's okay, no need to be nervous." He said. He then rids his own shirt, going down to play with Dan's nipples in his mouth. He took the left one between his lips, his thumb running over the other, making both perk up at the attention.

Dan was lost in all the pleasure: the hip thrusting, the touches on his nipples, the skin on skin contact, the feeling of his teacher on him and touching anywhere he could.

Dan tangled his hands into Phil's hair, who was now trailing kisses down Dan's torso. Phil sucked and bit and then licked over his skin to sooth the marks he made on Dan's stomach and ribs.

Stopping just above his belt with his hands, Phil looked up at Dan for permission, who nodded an eager yes. Phil chuckled huskily, going up to kiss the boy as he undid his pants. He hesitantly pulled them down and off.

"No need to be embarrassed. You're so beautiful." He comforted as he got back on Dan. Dan took his hands away only to blush more as he saw that Phil was only in his boxers too, with a massive cock. He looked up at Phil, lacing his fingers behind his neck and lifting up to bring their lips together in a slow, soft kiss.

"Fuck me." He stated bluntly, looking at Phil who's eyes seemed to shine with what he could only describe as adoration and lust. In which Phil reacted by reaching under the couch and coming back up with a bottle of lube.

"I swear I didn't plan this." He said while kissing Dan's neck, leaving love-bites.

"Yes, just a fortunate turn of events, huh?" Dan teased, gaining confidence again. They both chuckled, lightening the mood. "Um, Phil? Can I uh, wow this is weird, but can I ride you?" Phil stopped kissing his neck and looked at Dan, who was a blushing mess. "Only if you want, that is." Dan added quickly.

"Yes Dan, God," he moaned. "Of course you can, you'd look so hot. I have to prep you first though, but just at anytime, when you're ready tell me." He stressed, wanting to make Dan understand. Dan nodded.

"Okay. Then get on with it, Phil." He smiled.

Phil hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Dan's boxers and slowly pulled them off, leaving a completely naked and flushed Dan laying under him. Dan did the same to Phil, who then kicked them off. They couldn't help but stare at each other for a second, taking in the beauty of the other up close, as they've only ever been able to look from afar. They shared a sweet kiss then, more of a promise that this wasn't the only time they'd be doing this, loving each other with their bodies.

Their hands were feeling everywhere they could reach on the other. They grabbed and pulled the other as close as possible, reveling in the feeling of them finally being able to touch, to pleasure the other they've admired for so long.

Phil then uncapped the bottle of lube, pulling away, and put some on his fingers. "This is going to feel a little weird at first, Dan," he said. "But I swear you'll get used to it." He leaned in and kissed Dan, who spread his legs, opening his thighs, and showed his hole. "You'll love it." Phil whispered.

Dan nodded and blushed and awaited the intrusion. He then felt a slightly cold, wet finger prod at his entrance and then it was pushed past his ring of muscle. It burned just slightly but it was an oddly good feeling. His face scrunched up a bit once it was all the way in, and Phil's finger stilled. He nodded, again, at Phil, silently telling him to go on. Which he did.

It didn't hurt too bad and in no time Dan was getting used to it. The way Phil's slim finger went in and out of his hole, sending waves of pleasure through him.

He then felt a second finger go in and, wow. The stretch was already nice. It didn't hurt, it just made Dan shiver with delight. Enjoying the slight piercing feeling he had as Phil scissored his fingers in and out, in and out, again and again.

Then, a third finger was entered and right away, Dan was moaning as Phil hit his prostate.

He could feel everything pulse as Phil kept hitting his spot over and over. Until Phil pulled his fingers out and Dan was left panting, clenching around nothing while Phil lubed up his cock, basking in the feel of some relief of pressure.

Phil placed himself in between Dan's legs, hooking them around his waist, as he sat down pulling Dan into his lap a bit.

Dan was in front of Phil now, both of them sitting. Dan was slightly in Phil's lap and their erections touched, sending amazing pleasure to the both of them. Dan got on his knees, straddling Phil's, and positioning himself above Phil's cock. He grabbed his shoulders and slowly lowered himself on. He felt the tip go in through the first ring of muscles and he continued.

The stretch stung but it was good and raw, and he took sharp breaths as he kept lowering into Phil's lap. Finally, when he was completely on Phil's massive cock, he stilled, getting used to the stretch.

How Phil had all this control, he didn't know, but he waited and didn't move as he watched the younger take his cock until he was completely inside Dan.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and kissed him. Slowly moving up and back down, letting out wines and pants as he did so. Phil, just being completely overtaken by pleasure, was grunting and moaning at the super slow pace.

Dan gradually got a bit faster and soon he was bouncing on Phil's member. Sparks shooting through his body as he kept going up and down, again and again. Phil's cock hitting his prostate making Dan moan and whimper, pressing his body to Phil's. Loving the feel of his skin rubbing on Phil's constantly making him hot and harder.

His cock was throbbing against his and Phil's stomach, but he wanted so badly for Phil to make him cum untouched.

Phil was bouncing a bit with Dan, both pretty desperate to reach their climax and release. They were moaning and panting and Dan kept saying incoherent swears. They were hot and sweaty. Every touch sending a fire through their body's, and every thrust was like a little piece of heaven. 

Dan's legs wrapped around his teacher's waist, bouncing up and down repeatedly, mouth open, eyes shut tight. Phil couldn't help but think of how erotic this whole thing was. How hot Dan looked right now: sweaty face and body, brow scrunched up in concentration, looking absolutely sexy, both his and Dan's hips meeting to just get off and cum, Dan's cock rubbing against both their stomachs. Phil couldn't even believe the moans that left Dan's mouth.

"Oh, god." Phil grunted. "Dan, you look so good, so hot, bouncing on my cock like this. I knew you'd look so hot, so fucking good for me. Aren't you, Dan?" Phil panted out.

Dan could only moan louder as he pushed Phil back to lay down, rocking his hips back and forth on him. He bounced and rotated his hips, losing all control as he fucked himself on Phil's cock.

"I'm close, oh god Phil!" He basically screamed. "I'm gonna-"

"Me too. Cum for me."

With one last hit to Dan's prostate, they both reached their climax. Dan cumming on Phil's stomach and Phil cumming inside him. Dan kept rocking his hips, riding out they're orgasms. He pulled off Phil's softening cock then and with a groan, laid beside Phil with his head on his chest. 

"Whoa."

"'Whoa' is right." They looked at each other and erupted into a fit of giggles.

Phil got up and got some tissues to clean off with. He got their boxers, putting his on and throwing Dan his, who put them on. Phil laid on the couch again with Dan curled up next to him.

"So," Phil started, turning on his side to face Dan.

"Yeah?" Dan asked.

"Do you want this? As in, do you want me?" Phil asked.

"Well yes, I suppose." Dan teased, but then he got serious. "Yes, of course Phil. I want to be with you, I've liked you for a while, and now that I've got you I don't want to let you go." He stated.

"You do understand we will have to sneak around, don't you? I won't be able to take you out or treat you like an actual boyfriend in public. You're 17 and I'm 24. We could get in serious trouble, it's not too late. You can get out now before things get messy." Phil quipped.

"I think things are already messy, Phil. We can't just leave after this."

"You can leave whenever you want." Phil said intensely.

Dan was not having it. He seriously liked Phil. He didn't care if they got in trouble. He didn't care if they couldn't act like boyfriends in public. He just wanted Phil. So he told him that.

"Yes! I'll be your secret boyfriend." He replied cheekily.

"I didn't as-"

"Just shut up and kiss me, Phil."

So he did. Again and again. And they laid there on that couch in the back room.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/letspartyrightnowplease)


End file.
